1. Technical Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch engager sleeve. More particularly, the present invention relates to a converter for electricity powered screw guns which is capable of adapting such guns for operation as high torque drills capable of operation in reverse, as well as the conventional forward mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric screw guns, whether of the portable battery driven- or line-operated variety have been adapted to perform a drilling function by means of various converters. However, conventional converters presently known to the prior art do not provided sufficient torque to properly accomplish the desired drilling function. This can readily be ascertained by the usual stalling of the drills at the break through point of various materials being drilled. Furthermore, this lack of torque manifests itself insofar as that such conventional conveyors are incapable of operating at full power in a reverse mode.
Representative of the state of the art is an adaptor manufactured and sold by Work Tools of Los Angeles, Calif., which holds round drill bits and fits most cordless screwdrivers via an hex shank, but which according to the manufacturer's warning, should not be used in a reverse. The Work Tools' adaptor is described in the Jul. 1989 issue of Popular Science magazine at page 60.
The deficiencies of prior art adaptors are more fully understood by the application of some basic principles of physical mechanics. It is known that torque is a function of force and, in relation to a screw gun adaptor of radius "r" EQU T=Fr
wherein,
T represents the torque; and, PA0 F represents the force.
It is further known that torque is a function of angular momentrum (L) with respect to time (t): EQU T=dL/dt=Fr
The adaptors presently known to the prior art do not transmit the full power of their force available in the screw gun and dissipate the effective radius of the same. Thus, their angular momentum is not sufficient to overcome a reverse torque resistance generated by the work object with ease and, moreover, are hardly sufficient to operate in the reverse mode.